The Can Universe
by 1337thegamer420
Summary: Favian and Sonic get sent to the Canimals universe by Eggman's new invention, they meet new friends and foes. Will they ever be able to get back to their world?
1. Prologue: A strange new world

It was a normal day in Green Hill Zone. Favian and Sonic were racing each other, to see who the best is.

Sonic was taking the lead. ''Come on, step it up!''

Favian looks at him with courage ''I'm trying!''

Meanwhile, Eggman was waiting for the duo, so he could attack them. ''My newest plan isn't going to fail me now!''

The duo saw Eggman and his of robots army, and stopped on their track.

Sonic looks at him with a smirk and said. ''Hey look, an egg''

Favian also looks at him with a smirk and said. ''Someone skipped leg day''

Eggman ignored their insults at him and said. ''We'll see who's going to laugh now when use my new invention!'' he proceeds to press a green button.

A vortex appears next to the duo.

The duo held on tight on the grass, but the force of the vortex were to strong, and sucked them in.

Eggman grins with an evil look on his face. ''Finally! I can take over this world now!'' What he didn't realized though was that his vortex was also sucking him in. ''No! No! No!'' Eggman and his badniks get sucked into the vortex, before closing.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Nia

Favian and Sonic open their eyes and started to look around their surrounding in confusion. They realized that they were on top of a big drawer. Which was big. But they noticed something else was different. Their body!

Their body center of their body were replaced with cans that have decals attach to them. This show their characteristic.

Favian's had a fire and video game decal. The fire represent how he can use fire powers and the video game one represents his liking of video games.

Sonic's had his sneaker and a gold yellow ring. The sneaker one represent his ability to run fast and the gold yellow ring represent how he always collect rings.

Also, their heads were shaped like cans and their feet and hands were flat like pancakes.

Favian looks at himself and said. ''Woah! Freaky''

Sonic agrees and said ''I know right?''

They came into the conclusion that they were small and they can hide inside their cans.

Favian looks around and said. ''Where are we, Sonic?''

Sonic looks at him and responds ''I don't know?''

The duo don't know where they teleported to. But it seems that they are in another world or universe. They have no other choice but to walk around to find anything.

Favian stood at the drawer's edge and looked down. ''What do we have here?'' he pulls out binoculars and puts them at his eyes. The binoculars zoomed in and saw a cat, with the same can body and the shape of head. She seems to have a yellow can and an orange bow tie. Her fur was white and her ears were orange and she had a huge orange dot on her top right of hair head.

But the question was. Who was she running from?

Favian turns to the right and saw his metal counterpart ''Metal Favian''

Metal Favian was chasing her down for some reason.

Favian pulls out from the binoculars and shouted ''Sonic, come quick!''

Sonic approaches him and asked him ''what's wrong?''

Favian places the binoculars at Sonic's eyes. ''Look!''

Sonic saw the cat getting chased by Metal Favian. He pulls away from the binoculars and looked at Favian. ''We got to do something!''

The duo nodded each other and leaped off the drawer. As they were close to the ground, they slowed down their falling speed and landed safely on the ground.

Favian after Metal Favian with courage and said. ''Come on!''

Sonic also with courage, followed Favian.

Favian was getting closed to Metal Favian and did a spin dash. Hitting Metal Favian, making the counterpart hit the floor. Favian approaches the limp less robot and picked him up. He puts his fist back and said. ''Any last words?''

Metal Favian looks at him and said nothing.

Favian grins and lunches his fist at Metal Favian. The head instantly blew up. Exposing the wires and electric shocks. He drops the headless body and turns to the female cat, who was looking at the other way with her eyes cover by her hands. He approaches her and said. ''Are you okay?''

The cat turned around and saw the red dog. She was the size as him, in close up. She immediately hugged him. As a thanks for saving her.

Favian blushes red as he looks at her hugging him.

Sonic laughed at the scene and said. ''It looks you got yourself a girlfriend.

Favian blushes redder and responded. ''No I don't!''

Sonic looks at him with a cheeky smile and said. ''Whatever you say''

Favian turns back to the cat and looks at her. ''Hey, it's okay'' he places his hand on her head and started to groom her. ''What's your name?''

She responds with cat cheery cat noise.

Favian looked at her in confusion. ''What?''

Sonic walks up to Favian, holding a translator. ''Hold on Favian, I think the translator could help us here'' he looks at her. ''Can you tell us again?''

She respond the same as he responded to Favian.

The translator started to translate her language.

Sonic read out loud. ''My name is Nia''

''Nia, huh? Well it's nice to meet you''

Nia gestures them to follow her.

The duo looked at each other in confusion. But they didn't know what to do, so they agreed to follow her.

Nia walks away, as the duo followed her.

Favian looks at Sonic and asked him. ''Where do you think we are going?''

Sonic responds ''I don't know''

As they kept walking, Favian was whistling a catchy tune.

Nia stop in her track, as the duo also stop in their track.

The huge door of the room opens up. And a human walks in.

The trio ran under a bed and hid inside their cans. The person passed the bed.

Favian slightly peaked, by revealing half of his head. He looked around and saw the person's feet. Then their hands. It seems that the person was picking up a stuffed teddy bear.

''There you're Mr. Sniffle'' The person said, sounding like a little girl. The girl then leaves the room. As the door closes.

The trio came out of their hiding place. They were relief they weren't spotted.

Favian looks at his can body. ''I wonder what else this thing can do'' he tucks inside his can and started rolling like a tire. Then comes back to the duo. He untucks and looked at the duo. ''Cool feature''

Sonic looks at him and said. ''I want to try too!'' Sonic tucks inside his can and started to rolling the same way has Favian. He returns back to the duo. He untucks and looked at the duo. ''That was cool!''

''It's really cool'' Favian proceeds to look at Nia, and said. ''Sorry for keeping you waiting''

Nia didn't mind waiting for the two, so she responded with a cheery meow.

Favian looks at her with a smile. ''Alright then, let's get going''

The trio walked up to a counter and started climbing it with a napkin like it was a rope. As they reached the end of the rope. Favian and Sonic saw a huge cake, with white frosty and cookies on it as topping.

Favian and Sonic looks at the cake in glee, since they were hungry. They lick their lips.

Nia looks at them and gestures the cake.

Favian said. ''This is awesome''

Sonic responds. ''You said it, brother''

Nia tried picking up the plate that has the cake on it. But it was heavy and she doesn't seems fit for it.

Favian taps Sonic on the shoulder and points at Nia. ''Hey look, she needs our help''

Sonic looks at the struggling Nia. ''Let's do it then''

The duo run up to her and started to help lifting the plate. They successfully lifted the plate and started to carry it.

''Where are we taking this?'' Favian asked.

Nia points at a cabinet at the same floor as they are.

''I see''

They finally reached the cabinet and laid the plate at the floor.

Favian rubs his hands and shouted. ''It's time to eat!''

End of chapter…


	3. Chapter 2: Kiss and makeup

Mimi, Oz, and Nia stood tucked in their cans as they watch two girls polishing their nails, applying lipstick to their lips, and adding makeup. After some time of adding makeup, they finished and leave the room. Leaving the trio to do whatever.

Mimi started doing some ballet dance. Oz copied from Mimi, which made her angry and scolded her. Nia watches the duo argue but Ato steps in and stops the argument. Nia saw something and ran to it. She comes back with a small bottle with yellow lipstick liquid and a bumble bee color scheme candy shaped attached on the top. Nia comes up with an idea and points at the table.

After a long time. They built a beauty pageant. Ato was the judge, while Mimi, Oz, and Nia were constantan. Favian and Sonic were the spectator. Favian cheered for Nia. ''Go, Nia!''

Oz hops on the stage first. She walks forward and looks at Ato.

Ato pulls up a paper with a number seven on it.

*Insert crowd cheering track*

Oz returns to the backstage.

Mimi was up next. She waves at Ato, before moving forward, but she almost slips. But regain balance.

Ato and Favian chuckles. Ato pulls out a paper with a number 6.

*Insert crowd ohhh track*

A she returns to the backstage, Oz, now standing on top of Nia's head chuckles.

This made Mimi angrier and the top of her head turned red. Causing Oz and Nia to slip and fall back.

Scared of this, Ato switches the paper to a number 8.

*Insert crowd booing track*

''Hey, that's not fair!'' Favian shouted from the spectator area.

It was Nia's turn but she was nervous. She looks at Favian, who gave her a wink and a thumbs up. This encourages her to go up to the stage and started going forward. She does two twirls in one.

*Insert crowd gasping track*

This blew Favian away. ''Hey, that's pretty good''

Ato pulls out a paper with a number nine.

Nia started to bow at the crowd.

This however made Mimi angrier and started to make a show out of herself.

Ato quickly switches the scores to a number 4.

*Insert crowd booing track*

Favian looked in shocked. ''What!?''

Nia frowned and returns to the backstage.

Oz patted her back and came up with a plan. She points at Uly, who was sleeping. She notices makeup next to him. So she runs up to the makeup.

Nia wasn't sure about this.

Oz approaches Uly and started applying makeup on him.

Nia looked a little bit shocked from what Oz did.

It seems that the beauty pageant was close into ending, Ato was about to give the lipstick bottle. But out of nowhere. Uly, with makeup, making hard for them to know that it was him.

Favian looks dumbfounded. ''What in the world?'' he then proceeds to pull out a chocolate chip cookie and started to eat it.

Uly passes through Ato and Mimi. Making Mimi fall of the stage.

Ato felt love stricken, even though he didn't knew it was Uly with makeup on.

Oz, Nia, and Favian laughed at Mimi's fall.

Ato pulls out a paper with a ten.

Uly saw the lipstick bottle and started to approach it. Mistaking it for a candy bar.

Mimi steps confronts him with an angry look on her face.

Favian aggressively ate munches the cookie as he watches the drama.

The two started to argue. But Mimi stops and points at a circular mirror, from makeup. Uly looks at the mirror and growls at it. He tried to remove the makeup but he realizes that he wanted to win the ''candy bar'' so he decided to join the contest. But as he tries to grab the ''candy bar'' Mimi tried to stop him from getting it.

''Oh jeez, Sonic, This isn't going well'' Favian told Sonic.

''It may not be getting, but it could be interesting''

''Hmm, good point. I'm going to see, Nia'' Favian goes to the backstage, where Nia was. ''Hey, Nia''

Nia saw Favian approaching her.

''Are you okay?''

Nia nods, meaning that she isn't sad or anything like that.

Uly and Mimi started to play some tug of war with the bottle.

Pow hovers next to Oz, Nia, and Favian. The trio waved at him.

Uly and Mimi finished playing tug of war and challenged themselves in the beauty pageant.

Ato returns back to the table, and Fizzy approaches him and watches the show.

Mimi goes first, she walks forward then returns to the backstage.

Ato pulls up a paper with a number eight.

It was Uly turn. He walks forward and stops. He looks at Ato.

Ato pulls out a paper with a number nine

After a long contest. It was the final round. As Mimi was about to finish her mvoves, she accidently steps on Uly drool and fall on her back.

*Insert crowd in shock track*

The spectators, Favian, Oz, Nia, Pow, and Sonic laughed at her fail.

Mimi looks the the crowd in anger.

Ato and Fizzy chuckle a little. Ato pulls out a paper with a number two. The lowest score ever!

Mimi squeals in anger. And pulled Uly's hair. Causing it to detach it from his head.

*Insert crowd gasping track*

Oz blows on an air horn, while standing on top of Nia. The air horn sounded like a deep disappointment sound.

Favian finally finished eating his cookie and said. "What a twist!''

Ato looks the Mimi and Uly with his eyes widened. He then pulls out a pa per with a number zero.

Uly saw the score and started to growl in anger. Then his eyes lit on fire. He then started to stump on the runaway which was a shoebox. Causing Mimi to fly to the backstage.

*Insert homerun sound effect*

In fear, Ato pulls out two papers, which was a one and 8. Making an eighteen. Thus making Uly the winner.

In the aftermath of the competition, Uly got the lipstick bottle, but all he wanted was the ''candy bar'' on it. He grabs the wrapped candy and started licking it. Then runs off with it to who knows where.

Oz and Nia won the lipstick bottle anyway. The duo return to the backstage and spotted the unconscious Mimi. Oz came up with a plan ran up to the makeup materials, and started applying the makeup to Mimi.

Nia giggles as she watches Oz, add the makeup on Mimi.

Oz finished applying the makeup and the duo walked away.

Mimi wakes up and looks at the mirror. She saw that she had glasses and a moustache drawn on her face. She squeals angrily and started to make a show out of herself.

End of chapter…


	4. Chapter 3: First emerald

Favian and Sonic were exploring the outside world. The two were looking for the Chaos Emeralds. Because the gems were separated from the duo, when they were transported in this world.

The Emeralds hold really powerful energy. If is in the wrong hands, all hope will be lost.

That's why these two keep the emeralds in safe hands… kind off.

Right now, the two were on a big sidewalk (Because they were small).

Favian was in front, holding a gem tracker. The tracker, however was programmed to say bad Soviet Russia jokes.

''In Soviet Russia, trackers find you''

''How can I reprogrammed this?'' Favian asked, smacking the tracker.

''Only Tails can do that'' Sonic responded.

Favian groans in annoyance.

The tracker started to beep rapidly.

''Look!''

Sonic runs up to Favian and looked at the tracker.

''We're closed''

The emerald on a park, near a sandbox, for kids. But since it was midnight, there wouldn't be anyone there at all.

''In Soviet Russia, box backed you''

''What is that supposed to mean?!''

''It means that we're close''

The two walked up to the park's entrance. Then proceeded to enter the park.

''We need to be silent'' Favian told Sonic. Whispering

''Why?'' Sonic asked him. Also whispering.

''Because we don't know what could be in this park. And we won't risk it to find out''

''Alright then''

Favian pulls out a glow stick and slowly shook it.

''You think that will work?''

Sonic's question got answered, when the stick glowed in a neon green.

''Never mind then''

Favian shushes him and hid behind a tree. ''Hide''

Sonic hid behind another tree. ''What's going on?''

''SWATbots'' Favian points at the sandbox, there were a quad of SWATbots, guarding the area. They were wielding blasters

Sonic looks at Favian. ''What do we do?''

''Follow me'' Favian sneaked out of his hiding spot and crawl towards a SWATbot, that was distracted. He karate chops its head. Decapitating it. He then dragged the body into a bush.

Sonic realizes what his plan was. ''I see, we need to take them out silently''

Favian gave him a thumps up.

Sonic sneaked up on another SWATbot and smashed its head. Causing it to collapse on the floor. He dragged the body into a bush.

After a while. They finally took down all of the SWATbots

''Finally! All of the crawling was making me bored''

The two ran up to the sandbox, and jumped in.

Favian pulls out his tracker. Which was beeping even faster than before. ''Over here'' he runs forward in a few step, and stopped. Then point at the ground. ''Here''

Sonic walks up to Favian and looked at the ground. ''Let's get digging''

(After that…)

Favian and Sonic threw an emerald out of the hole. Then crawled out of the hole they dugged. They looked at the emerald.

''First emerald, found'' Sonic said, picking up the gem.

''Let's get going. This place is giving me the creeps'' Favian said, shuddering.

''Alright then''

The two walked out of the park, leaving the destroyed SWATbots.

A shadowy feet stepped out of a dark alleyway. ''That gem will be mine''

End of chapter…


	5. Chapter 4: Old memories

Favian was enjoying a nice relaxing day. He rested on the kitchen's counter. Since he and Sonic had a chaos emerald, they needed six more for its power. While resting, Mimi walks pass him and stopped in front of a cake. She smiles in joy as she looks at the cake.

But, Mimi notices something weird. Favian changed, from happy, to sad. She walks up to him and looked.

Inside Favian's head. Favian was running away from something. But what was it? Has he kept running, he bumps into someone or something. He looks up and saw what seems to be him, but with pitch black eyes and red pupils. The eyes were crying blood.

The thing grabbed him by the neck and started to choke. Then it started to laughed at him, in a deep demonic voice.

Something came to Favian's mind, it wasn't fear, joy, sadness, but anger. He tried punching his copy, but gets his fist caught. Then gets twisted. Making him scream in pain.

The cop laughed deeper and deeper, and scarier.

Outside his head, Mimi tried waking him up, but pulling him back and forth.

Back inside, Favian tried escaping from the creature's grasp. But it was useless to do so.

''It's no use, Favian'' The copy said. Then it proceeded to put its hand back. Its hand turned into a bloody mace.

Favian closed his eyes, waiting for his painless faith.

Back in reality, Favian immediately opens his eyes and let out a loud gasp. He pants in a rapid pace.

Mimi looks at him, with a **confused look on her face, and feeling a little fear.**

 **Favian looks at her in confusion. ''Did you saw the whole thing?''**

 **Mimi nods, as a respond for his question.**

 **He sighs. ''I got to tell you something''**

 **Mimi looks at him, with even more confusion.**

'' **I have a demonic form, called Damian. He can kill anyone that he sees in sight, no matter what.'' Tears started to flow from his eyes. ''Even… my parents.'' The tears streamed down his cheeks.**

 **Mimi hugs him, trying to sooth his pain.**

 **Favian looks at her and grabs her hands. ''Thank you''**

 ***flashback 4 years ago***

 **A loud ringing could be heard inside the school. Favian packed his thing to his backpack and walks off to the sidewalk. Since school has finished, he had planned for the summer break. He saw his house from the distance. So he runs up to it. But stopped. His house's door was slightly opened.**

'' **That's strange''**

 **He peaked inside, and in his horror, he found his parents laying on the ground, with blood all over the carpet and stained on the wall. In a panic, he runs up to their buddies and tried to make sure if they had any beat. But it was too late. He closes his eyes, as he kneels down.**

'' **No… it can be!''**

 **He started to sob. Realizing that he's left parentless. This made him run away from his home. This made him to what he is today, saving lives, fighting evil and finding new allies and friends.**


End file.
